It is standard practice to utilize plug and receptacle connectors having intermating contacts terminated to wires to electrically interconnect circuits for a wide variety of applications, including appliance, automotive, and computer applications. Typically, the connector housings are of a resilient and flexible plastic material and incorporate latches, typically formed on mutually engaging surfaces of the connector halves with one of the halves including a resilient arm carrying such surface. Japanese publication Number 22943/1990 shows such a connector incorporating an integral resilient arm in the plug half of a connector.
The present invention has as an object the provision of an improved connector assembly featuring a latching mechanism for multiple connectors incorporated into such assembly. The invention has as a further object the provision of a connector assembly of housing, multiple connectors and cover which internest and lock together without external hardware to provide a reliable interconnection in the face of tensional and vibrational forces.
Still a further object is to provide a simple and easily assembled multi-way connector having improved latching features.